The conventional mirror (i.e., reflective surface) is the common and most reliable tool for an individual to explore actual self-appearance, in real time. A few alternatives have been proposed around the combination of a camera and a screen to replace the conventional mirror. However, these techniques are not convincing and are not yet accepted as a reliable image of the individual as if he was looking at himself in a conventional mirror. This is mainly because the image generated by a camera is very different from an image generated by a mirror.
In U.S. application Ser. No. 13/843,001, we proposed a novel technology (computerized method) to address the challenges of converting and transforming a still image or 2D/3D video created by one or more cameras, with or without other sensors, into a mirror or video conference experience.